


Believing in Green Eyes

by SnowWhiteandTheDoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor/pseuds/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I don't have a summary for this. Kind of just wrote it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Believing in Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I don't have a summary for this. Kind of just wrote it. Enjoy!

The way to the bunker was down a dark alleyway. Pushing against the pain in my side, I supported a wounded Cas. We slowly made it to the door. The angel moaned suddenly in pain, his body dragging behind him.

“I got you Cas.. Hold on for a few more minutes. Dean and Sam are close.” I huffed between breaths. I could feel my own pain wanting to make itself known through my throat. 

Castiel was so heavy and I knew we were barely going to make it back. Suddenly I threw a look over my shoulder to make sure nothing was following us. The alleyway was silent and deserted. 

The door was closed and with sweaty fingers, I reached out, grasping the doorknob. At first it wouldn't open and I began to panic, thinking maybe Sam and Dean had somehow locked the door. Then the door suddenly began to give away, swinging open to allow us entry. I shouldered Cas and headed through. My vision was beginning to go black. 

We were on the top of the stairs. Castiel looked down, swaying ever so slightly. He was about to go unconscious. I was having an hard time keeping him up. My side was burning and I could feel something warm against my shirt. I realized it was my blood.

Sam walked past us from the library below. He looked up and noticed us.

“Holy shit!” He cried, then rushed up the stairs towards us. In a minute he was beside us and taking Cas off my hands. 

“Dean! Get over here… NOW!” Sam shouted loudly.

Instantly Dean came barging into the room, his face instantly looking for signs of danger. His green eyes locked on us and he too came up the stairs. His movements taking the stairs two at a time.

“What the hell happened?” The older hunter asked. He grabbed onto Cas, throwing one of the angels arms over his shoulder. Both he and Sam then looked at me. 

The pain in my side was becoming unbearable. Slowly pressing a hand to it, I told the Winchesters what happened.

“It was Demons. They ambushed us with a couple hell hounds. Castiel fought them off for the most part till one tore into him. I was able to drag us away back here…”

Dean and Sam gave each other a look. Dean was suddenly pissed and Sam was worried. Dean looked at me., his green eyes barely containing his rage.

“How many times have we told you not to go out hunting without one of us? You are still in training!” The older hunter snapped at me. Beside him, Cas moaned. Instantly, Dean looked over at him in concern. Then he began to move down the stairs.

“Come on, Sammy. We are going to have to check his wound out…” Dean said over his shoulder.

Sam gave me a sympathetic look, saying, “ We’ll talk about this later..” then he followed after his brother. I was left alone on the stairs. Looking down, I removed my hand from my side. Delicately, I raised my shirt and examined my wound. It was from one of the hell hounds. I had been able to save Cas by throwing myself on where I thought it was on top of him, trying to push it off of him. The invisible dog had snapped up biting my side. My actions were all the diversion Cas had needed before blowing the demon dog apart with his angel grace.

Pulling myself out of the recent memory, I felt myself growing lightheaded. Blood was seeping through my shirt to land on the stairs. I knew I was losing a lot. Reaching for the railing, I began to carefully make my way to the bottom floor. 

Once at the bottom, I stumbled and fell to my knees. The room was spinning and the blackness was dancing around the sides of my vision. Clutching my side, I sat there a moment panting. Something deep inside me was telling me that I was dying.

Suddenly I heard Dean’s voice shout in panic. His voice sounded miles away. Which I found strange since he was instantly kneeling beside me, pulling my hand away from my side to look at my wound. He pulled his hand away, it covered with my blood.

His skin pale and his green eyes suddenly locked onto my sweaty face. I knew the look. He was already condemning me to death.

I felt myself give a smile. “That bad, huh?” I said jokingly.

Dean shook his head. “You stupid son of a bitch… Why did you do this to yourself?” He asked, there was anger in his voice.

I chuckled, then grimaced in pain. My hand went immediately to my side, trying to force the pain back. I didn't want to die yet.

I gazed up into Dean’s eyes, trying to make him understand.

“I wanted to prove myself. To show, I could hunt.” I whispered. Thinking about what I did in this moment, I realized I had been naive and reckless. Castiel’s wounded image filled my mind.

Beside me, I heard Dean sigh in exasperation. But he didn't say anything else. Grabbing me roughly by the arms, he hauled me up to my feet.

I moaned in agony, almost falling back down to my knees if Dean hadn't been holding onto me.. Vomit was beginning to rise in my stomach.

Dean then swooped me up in his arms, cradling me against his chest. My wounded side pressed against his shirt. The older hunter began to carry me out of the room.

******

Dean laid me gently on the kitchen table. Laying there, I stared up at the ceiling. Everything was beginning to slow down but my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I was extremely worried about Castiel. Beside me, I heard Dean digging through the kitchen drawers. My gaze wandered over to him, observing his strong back. Suddenly he turned back to me, his shirt red with my blood. In arms he held an assortment of supplies.. I realized he was going to try and patch me up. I felt immediate fear pass through me. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or anything to fix me up, I wasn't expecting some ragtag stitchmanship. The barbarism of it, terrified me. Without realizing it, I was trying to get up from the table. Adrenaline suddenly taking the edge off the darkness.

Dean immediately set everything down on the table beside me and grabbed a hold of me. His green eyes flashing in worry and a bit of anger.

“Stop moving. You need stitches or you're going to bleed out..” He told me. I shook my head. Fear and bile rising in my stomach. Dean raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief. But with strong arms, forced me back down. My back slammed against the table, making the pain in my side unbearable. I cried out.

“Stay there. If you so much as move again while I am trying to save your ass, hell hounds won't have nothin on you…” His words came out angry and harsh. Dean meant business. 

I swallowed against his threat and my pain. I looked over at him, trying to blink back the sudden tears. Dean was pretty pissed at me. I was lucky enough that he was still willing to save my life.

“I am sorry. I will be good. Promise.” I mumbled quietly. Dean’s expression softened for a moment before he switched to fearless leader mode. He was calculating his next move.

With sure hands, he reached for a pair of scissors and cut away my torn shirt, exposing my side. I heard him hiss under his breath. I lifted my head to see what was wrong. For a moment, I could see my insides. Immediately, I laid my head back down, my vision blurred for a moment. I felt like I was going to pass out.

“Fuck.” I stated numbly. I had no idea how Dean was going to fix me.

“Fuck is an understatement, kid. Didn't I tell you not to screw around with demons or hell hounds?” Dean reprimanded me. He then began dabbing the wound with disinfectant. I suddenly hollered in pain. Thrashing on the table, I tried to get away from him. Dean gripped my hip, pinning me to the table. His eyes on the wound.

“Hold still, ya baby…. I have to make sure this doesn't become infected.” With the disinfectant bottle, he poured some of the liquid into the hole in my side. It burned harshly. I cried once more in pain. Tears running down my cheeks. 

Dean ignored me, with speed he threaded a needle and some thread and began to stitch my wound. Pain radiated from my side. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. In my ears, I could hear my sobs.

“Dean… You gotta stop. The pain is killing me…” I pleaded with him. Dean stopped a moment. His green eyes gazing at my face. I knew I was a mess to him.

“ Just hold on, alright? I am almost finished…” He said to me. His voice sounded distant. Guarded.. 

“ Stop, just let me die. I screwed up. Cas is hurt. You and Sam are mad. This is what I deserve. Just walk out of the room and let me bleed out.” I felt myself blurt out in a rush. My mind was a whirlwind of emotion. I didn't want to go like this but I would rather die in the Winchester’s good graces than with them pissed at me. They were my family. I didn't want to seem weak or like a failure in their eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes at me. “That hellhound must of knocked you really stupid. For one, Cas is going to pull through. Sam is not mad at you, that would be just me. And lastly, I am not going to let you die on the account of you wanting to die. You are a hunter, you don't just lay down and die. You fight….”

Tears came to my eyes. My throat was thick and I couldn't breath. “ I am not a hunter.” I stated weakly..

Dean nodded slowly. His expression changing from anger to sympathy. 

“You are. Want to know why?” He asked. 

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. My death was approaching. The blackness was clouding my vision once more. Everything felt hectic. It was becoming hard to focus. I heard Dean’s voice suddenly call me back to attention. 

“Wait, stay with me… I am not finished. You are a hunter because even though you did something stupid, you proved that you weren't willing to leave someone you care about behind to suffer your mistake. You risked yourself to bring Cas back despite your inexperience. That takes a fearlessness only hunters have. “ I felt him grab my hand, holding it firmly in his. Green eyes held mine. Dean was tethering me to the world. But also conveying that he was being honest and sincere.

I nodded slowly, believing his words. “ I am sorry for being so reckless.” I whispered quietly. Dean nodded, his green eyes forgiving me. Slowly he gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Let me get you all back to normal.” He said as he pulled back. I felt him then let go of my hand. I watched for a moment as he began to pull the needle up to tighten the stitching. I felt my skin pull from his actions.. Closing my eyes against the pain, I let my mind wander. 

“Hey, once you are all better. You get kitchen duty for six months as punishment for being stupid.” Dean said. There was sudden amusement in his voice. I moaned but not from the pain. I should of known I wasn't going to get off that easy.


End file.
